This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for alerting an operator of an incoming call for a cellular phone or portable phone and more particularly to a method and apparatus for privately alerting an operator of an incoming telephone call which can also operate through a variety of types, and plurality of layers of clothing or the like.
In recent years the use of cellular phones has greatly increased. When receiving an incoming telephone call, the conventional cellular phone notification system emits an audible ring to notify the user of the incoming call. While this audible ring allows the user of the cellular phone to be made aware of the incoming call, this audible ring also alerts others within hearing distance of the user of the incoming phone call. Additionally, if a large number of cellular phone users are present in a particular location, the large number of audible rings which may be generated may be very great. Others in the vicinity of the cell phone and thus within distance of the audible ring may be disturbed by this audible ring. Finally, in many situations, such as live performances, libraries, and even court houses, the audible cellular phone ring may upset the proceedings. Therefore, in many of these locations, it is required that the cellular phone be turned off during entry or performance.
However, when the cellular phone is turned off, an emergency telephone call or the like may be missed. For the period of time the cellular phone is turned off, the user is out of touch and cannot be reached. This time period may be very important, and possibly detrimental if the user of the phone is, by way of example, a doctor, or is awaiting an important telephone call for any other reason.
Therefore, in order to remedy this problem, cellular phones have been provided with an inaudible method for alerting an operator of an incoming telephone call. Specifically, the cellular phone vibrates, and in turn provides a vibration to the user upon receipt of an incoming telephone call. This vibration is inaudible, and therefore informs the user of an incoming telephone call without alerting or affecting others adjacent the user. Thus, when an incoming telephone call is received, those adjacent the telephone user will not be bothered. While this use of a vibrating notification of an incoming telephone call has solved many problems of the prior art, many problems still exist.
For example, since the vibration is used as the method for alerting the operator of an incoming telephone call, it is necessary to maintain the cellular phone adjacent a user's body. Therefore, it is often necessary for the user to carry the cellular phone around on his or her belt so that any vibration will be recognized by the user. However, the carrying of a cellular phone on one's belt often looks unprofessional, and may not be desired by a particular user.
Additionally, since a vibration is provided, it is necessary that only a small number of layers of clothing or the like be positioned between the cellular phone and a user's body. If too many layers are provided, the user will not be aware of the vibration of the cellular phone indicating an incoming telephone call. Thus, this requirement poses an additional limitation on the user, and may be inconvenient if the weather is cold. Specifically, if the user is wearing a large number of layers of clothing, the cellular phone is required to be placed adjacent the user's body, or inside a large portion of the clothing. Consequently, upon vibration of the phone to indicate an incoming telephone call, it may be difficult for the user to gain access to the cellular phone quickly enough to answer the incoming telephone call.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus of alerting an operator of an incoming cellular or portable telephone call which overcomes the problems of the prior art.